ceruleanfandomcom-20200213-history
Theory of psionica
The theory of psionica refers to the conjectural but commonly accepted explanations of the origins of, or influences on, psionic hyloeids. In the shorthand, "theory of psionica" is synonymous with "internal theory of psionica", beginning when the opposing external theory was deemed unlikely in 2007. Points of theory The current theory of psionica includes the following points: # Definition: ''Psionica is the condition of a hyloeid which allows it to perform psionic tasks or abilities. # ''Internal theory of psionica: Psionica is influenced by genetic material. Psionica manifests primarily as a hereditary trait. A carrier of the psionic gene will commonly pass this gene on to their offspring. A child who receives the carrier gene from both parents will develop psionica. A child who receives the carrier gene from one psionic or carrier parent, and no psionic gene from the non-psionic parent, will be a carrier. # Spontaneous development: Psionica, or the carrying of the psionic gene, may also manifest as a genetic mutation without prior hereditary influence. # Rationale for pubescent onset: ''The activation of or increase in activity related to psionica is triggered when the production of gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) in the human body reaches a given threshold. GnRH may be the direct cause for psionica activation, or it may be responsible for the release of an as-yet unidentified hormone from the anterior pituitary which is the cause for psionica activation. Intended expansion of theory The theory of psionica is meant to answer the information-gathering questions of what, where, when, how, and why. Point 1 identifies ''what, points 2 and 3 identify where, and point 4 identifies when. One of the goals of psionologists is to answer the final two questions, how does it work and why does it exist. Sufficiently acceptable conjectures answering these two questions would then presumably be added to the theory itself. Basis of theory Definition Psionica. Internal theory of psionica blah blah blah Spontaneous development blah blah blah blah External theory of psionica Formerly the opposing external theory of psionica also garnered heavy support from psionologists. External theorists did not completely disregard the idea that psionics were affected by genetics, but they did not believe the source of psionic power came from the individual. According to this theory, persons who have the genetic predisposition to psionica were born with an open cluster of nerves or unfinished receptor in the brain. This opening in the brain could be completed by a psion, a self-contained bundle of biological/electrical impulses that contained the directions and capacity for psionic abilities and affinities. Psions floated around in the air in areas of high and low concentration, and were alleged to appear to some people as balls of coloured light. From this definition comes the term psionic colour, which is still in use today. Pubescent onset here's when blah blah Conjectural addendums Some things are speculated on but have not received enough support by psionologists to add to the current theory. "Elven" ancestry A frequent conjecture suggests that hereditary psionica comes from so-called elven bloodlines. Criticism of theory of psionica They think we're all nuts.Category:Psionology